Girl in the Gardens
by The Solitary Rose
Summary: Before the War of the Ring, Legolas meets a peculiar girl who seems to know him. Suddenly, she dissapears, right when he's starting to consider that he's in love with her. Now, in 2004, meet a bitter and secluded Legolas who missed out on love.
1. Memories of Her

A/N: Hey! This is, yet again, a Legomance (I know, I know, I'm so so sorry! I'm afraid I'll never learn how to write a story that's not romantic!! lol.) Those who have read my other stories know that I tend to write short short short short MINISCULE prologues before actually writing a chapter... lucky for you I'm too hyped to do that! Now, it's just short, not miniscule! Lol.  
  
Summary: Legolas, a little before the War of the Ring, meets this... peculiar girl that fascinates him more then anything imaginable ... but then she leaves.... with no explanation at all... right when he's starting to think he loves her. Now, fast forward hundreds of thousands of years later, to meet the now bitter, secluded Legolas, who lost his one opportunity at love.  
  
Girl in the Gardens Chapter One- Memories of Her  
  
~*~  
  
Year 2989 of the Third Age  
  
He stared at her, thoughts racing through his mind at unimaginable speed. She was no elf, he didn't need to ask someone to know that, but she seemed to have a grace all her own... Walking in the gardens with large caramel colored eyes darting here and there seeming to want to soak in everything they saw.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked to himself, forgetting that he was not alone.  
  
"Who?" asked Elrohir, annoyed that his friend's attention had diverted from their conversation on the growing dangers of Mirkwood. Legolas continued staring at the girl who was walking aimlessly around the gardens of Rivendell. "Her? Oh... one of the riders found her yesterday, wandering the forest alone. She is staying here as a guest until she remembers how to get home," he sighed wanting to get back to the conversation from earlier.  
  
Legolas nodded mutely, soaking in this information. "She does not know where she hails from?" he questioned. It was strange to him that someone could simply forget how they got to one place... Or where they were from to begin with.  
  
"We do not know. She speaks no language we know, and we know none of the languages she knows," Elrohir added, impatience evident in his voice. The blond prince turned quickly and looked at the other elf.  
  
"You have tried all languages? Even Westron?" he muttered disbelieving. *How can someone appear in Middle-Earth, seemingly out of no where, and not know the most common language?* Before Elrohir could answer his question, Legolas stood briskly, and walked to the small path leading to where the girl was.  
  
"Where are you going, Legolas? Legolas! I told you! She knows none of the languages!" yelled Elrohir, very un-elf like. The Prince of Mirkwood ignored his friend's words and continued to walk to the girl in the gardens.  
  
~*~  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age (Present day)  
  
Legolas sat straight up in his bed, trying to recollect his thoughts. Was he in the guest chambers of Rivendell during the Third Age? Or was he simply dreaming? Finally, he sorted through his thoughts, and remembered that he was in Portugal and it was 2004... Where Middle-Earth was simply a world in a child fantasy book.  
  
*It has been centuries since I've dreamed of her...* he thought, closing his eyes, remembering the way her wide eyes had looked around the gardens as if it were the most magnificent place in the world. Oh, how he wished he had gotten to know her better...  
  
"It's in the past now..." he growled, shaking his head trying to erase her image from his mind's eye. "She died millennia ago. Forget her..." That night, Legolas twisted and turned, remembering the girl in the gardens.  
  
***  
  
I should have Ch. 2 up soon... depending on how long it takes to finish writing it and how long it takes for it to be beta-ed (BTW, gotta thank my beta, Anessa...THANK YOU!) If it werent for her, I'd have horrible HORRIBLE typos in the story (most of them simple spelling errors! I'm a bad typist lol). ANYways read her story "I Never Knew" (her pen name is Requiem Euphoria) its really REALLY good (I'm beta-ing it lol) AND REVIEW!! Muahaha! lol 


	2. Bitter Seclusion

Disclaimer: Whats with me and forgetting to put a disclaimer in the beginning of each story?! Ugh! It makes me so depressed. lol. ok. I AM NOT AN OLD DEAD GUY WHO MADE UP A WHOLE WORLD, MYTHOLOGY, AND LANGUAGES IN A MATTER OF YEARS! I AM A MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT WHO DREAMS OF LIVING IN THE WORLD THAT SAID OLD DEAD GUY CREATED!! Sheesh...lemme go cry in my corner now (dont expect a disclaimer every chapter!)  
  
Girl in the Gardens  
  
Chapter Two- Bitter Seclusion  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
The Portuguese Residency of Mateus de Andrade  
  
Legolas sprinted down the hallway, trying to get as much distance as possible between him and Haldir, who was jogging to keep up with his friend.  
  
"Legolas! Listen to me!" he exclaimed, stepping in front of the other elf, causing him to stop abruptly. Legolas's anger seemed to radiate off him in waves.  
  
"No longer is that my name, Christopher. You know that well..." Legolas said through gritted teeth. Haldir shook his head and sighed as Legolas side-stepped him and continued walking through the halls of his mansion in Portugal.  
  
"No longer your name? You were born with that name!" he yelled at Legolas's departing back. "The times have changed, but you have not!" Legolas stopped and his back stiffened at this. "Just because you use a different name when you interact with mortals, does not mean you are a different person! You are still Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thandruil of Eryn Lasgallen!" The two elves still, letting Haldir's words echo in the hallway.  
  
Finally, Legolas sighed, dropping his head to look at the floor. "I am no longer Legolas Greenleaf, mellon nin. I am Mateus de Andrade, a wealthy Portuguese merchant. Next time you wish to speak to me, use my proper name." Legolas continued down the hall, expecting Haldir to give up and leave. Instead, Haldir ran towards Legolas as he rounded a corner.  
  
"Why are you here, Legolas?! Why did you not leave for Valinor with the rest of our kin? The Council of Elrond needs you! You were part of the Fellowship! You are one of the oldest Elves who didn't leave for Valinor. You have to keep your place in this world!" he growled, sprinting alongside his stubborn friend. Again Legolas halted and turned to face Haldir.  
  
"The Council of Elrond? Ha! How is it the Council of Elrond if Elrond himself is not there?! How dare you place his name on such a petty thing? And what do the people there DO?! Decide on whether or not to clone the DNA of hobbits?!" Haldir's eyes filled with a fire that Legolas had never seen before.  
  
"The Council of Elrond is named so to HONOR the memory of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and was named so by his own sons, Elrohir and Elladan! And its purpose is to HELP mankind... The same reason YOU decided not to leave for the Undying Lands!" he said venomously. Legolas kept a blank face and replied calmly.  
  
"I left the Council after they decided to act in secrecy. We are no help to mankind if they do not know we exist, Christopher. I will not go back to Canada to participate in a ridiculous meeting with bickering elves and a select few humans who know of our existence. I simply refuse to. My life is here... in Portugal." With that, Legolas turned away from Haldir, once again shutting the door from his past. "I will call a cab to take you back to the airport, Christopher... Good-bye."  
  
Haldir stood alone in the hallway as Legolas slowly walked away, trying to forget the past.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
Aeroporto Internacional de Portugal (International Airport of Portugal)  
  
Haldir sat in the uncomfortable chair in the airport, recalling the argument he had had earlier with Legolas. *He is right...* he thought to himself. *He is no longer Legolas Greenleaf... he is a changed man.*  
  
Just then, Haldir heard the shrill ring of his cell phone. He clutched at his ears that, even though were surgically cut and rounded periodically, were still very sensitive to high pitched sounds. He grabbed the phone quickly and flipped it open, putting it to his ear cautiously.  
  
"Chris speaking," he said quietly, to not disturb the people surrounding him. For a while there were only cracks and static on the other line, but eventually, Haldir heard a voice.  
  
"Chri- I mean- Haldir? Can you hear me?" the person on the other line said loudly. Haldir winced slightly, but then responded.  
  
"Yes, Elladan, I can hear you. Is anything wrong? I'm in the airport and I'm about to fly back to Quebec." There was a momentary silence on the other line, but in that time, the cracking and static had gone away.  
  
"What did you say?" whispered Elladan, heard perfectly clear by Haldir. "You're coming back? Why so soon? You just arrived there--," there was a small pause where Haldir could hear the sound of clothes rustling, "-one hour ago!" Haldir sighed heavily and massaged the back of his neck with his right hand.  
  
"Yes, I realize that, but our friend 'Mateus de Andrade' wouldn't have it any other way," he grumbled stressfully. "He made it a point that he didn't want us looking for him again." Elladan, filled with disappointment, sighed on the other end.  
  
"I was hoping that you could change his mind Haldir. He holds you in high regards, you know. I suppose Elrohir or I will have to go. How many people have gone to him so far in the last five years?" he muttered quietly. Haldir smiled a small sad smile, though he new Elladan couldn't see it.  
  
"Too many, my friend. Too many. I'm afraid no one will be able to change his mind. The only way we would get him to join the Council of Elrond would be if Estel or Mithrandir themselves told him to go." He chuckled bitterly. Just then, there was a click and Haldir's flight number was called. "I must depart, mellon nin. I will arrive in Quebec by tonight. I shall see you tomorrow at the Council."  
  
"Oh, yes. Okay, Haldir. I shall see you then." There was a click on the other line as Haldir stood up and walked towards the plane.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a few yards away, just within Elven hearing distance, stood a blond elf with a stone hard face. As soon and Haldir was inside the plane, Legolas turned around and walked back to the entrance of the airport.  
  
***  
  
Year 2989 of the Third Age  
  
Gardens of Rivendell  
  
Legolas walked up to the girl while she played with the petals of a pink flower. He smiled slightly at the way her eyes widened when she saw him. At first he thought it was from surprise that an elf was approaching her. He didn't expect her to jump up and hug him around his neck. The girl then started to speak rapidly in a language completely new to him.  
  
"Legolas! Nossa! Eu estava ficando dessesparada! Ninguem aquí fala Portuguese ou Ingles! O que qui voce esta fazendo aquí? Eu sei que nos estamos en Rivendell, mas... Legolas? Alo? Voce esta asprestando attencao?"  
  
When Legolas didn't respond to her speaking, she let go of his neck and stared at his eyes. The only words Legolas had recognized were his own name and 'Rivendell'. All the other words he made sure to memorize in case he ever got her to teach him her language.  
  
Eventually, the girl turned away, tears brimming her eyes. "Vai imbora..." he heard her mumble. He stepped closer to her, but she snapped her head to look at him, anger pulsating out of her. "SAI DA MINHA CARA, LEGOLAS!! ME DEICHA EN PAZ!! VAI!!"  
  
Legolas stepped back in shock. He didn't need to understand her words to know that she was very angry and hurt at that moment. The girl was now sobbing and turned to run out of the gardens, leaving a very confused and baffled Legolas.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
The Portuguese Residency of Mateus de Andrade  
  
Legolas's eyes refocused as a single tear ran down his pale cheek. At that time, he had had no idea why the girl had been screaming at him, but he memorized her words. Finally, after thousands of years, the language of Portuguese had been invented and he learned it, finally translating her words...  
  
Legolas! Sheesh! I was starting to get despaired! No one here speaks Portuguese or English! What are you doing here? I know we're in Rivendell, but... Legolas? Hello? Are you paying attention?  
  
...She had been so happy to see him. How she had known him was still a mystery to him. Years and years after discovering what she had been saying he pondered on if he had met her before, but came to the conclusion that he would never forget a face like hers. He also pondered how she had known Portuguese if it technically wasn't created until tens of thousands of years later. The last words she had said were the ones that were perfectly fresh in his mind though...  
  
Go away... GET OUT OF MY FACE, LEGOLAS!! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!! GO!!  
  
More tears fell out of Legolas's clear blue eyes as he stepped out of his bed. "Two nights in a row..." he mumbled. "I have not dreamed of her in centuries, and now I've dreamed of her two nights in a row!" He turned to his alarm clock and saw that it was already ten in the morning. He sighed heavily, knowing that if he tried to sleep now, he would never succeed.  
  
Legolas walked to his dresser and took out a pair of black slacks and a dark red button up shirt, dressing into them quickly and quietly. While dressing he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His blond hair had been cut to where it was a little longer than shoulder length and was left loose and slightly wavy. Dressed in this clothing, he looked almost nothing like the way he did millennia ago. Even his face was completely different. Then, he always looked happy, and like he was smiling at some private joke, but now...  
  
Legolas turned away from the mirror and walked out of his room, into the hallways, not wanting to finish his thoughts. 


	3. Sophocles

A/n: Omg! I got 5 reviews! Woohoo! Thank all thee. And thanks to requiem and rama for being the best muses in the WORLD!!  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Isilwen: whoa. Glad you like it. Btw, u give good reviews. Lol.  
  
SilverKnight7: Thanks! Lol. um...well...I would tell you but... that would just be giving away the plot wouldn't it? Just wait a few chapters... maybe then you'll know what's going on in my retarded little mind then....MUAHAHA!  
  
LisaMarie1: Thank you! Yea it is getting interesting.... its kinda funny because before I write I'm like.....hm.... whats gonna happen next? (I have a general idea of whats going to happen, but I dont have every single conversation and dream down).  
  
ElvenRanger13: lol. well... you're probably crazy by now because of the HORRENDOUS wait I made you go through, but... hope this brings your sanity back!  
  
Requiem Euphoria: lol. yea ur right! Love ya! Lol. thank ya for the review. Appreciate you betaing and everything, and for giving me soo many ideas and all. and no....I'm sorry but the sauron idea was just a BIT too much...lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Girl in the Gardens  
  
Chapter Three: Sophocles  
  
***  
  
Year 406 BC  
  
Ancient Greece  
  
***  
  
"We should go to him, Legolas..." muttered Haldir, touching his hair to make sure it was covering his pointed ears. "He wouldn't know it was us..." The two elves almost blended into the bustling street of Ancient Greece. They were against the wall of a large clay building, where a large crowd was starting to gather. Legolas turned to Haldir sharply and glared at the slightly shorter elf.  
  
"You know we cannot. It is against..." when he saw another man looking at the abnormally tall elves, he quickly switched to Elvish, making sure to speak quietly so no one would hear the ancient language. "It is against the Council of Elves..." he muttered. "We knew Sophocles when he was forty years of age... It has since been fifty years. We already risked too much by being his acquaintances for over fifteen years. If we came to him now, all would be lost. He would recognize us immediately."  
  
The two elves stood in silence, listening to the crying of women as they said their final goodbyes to Sophocles, the great writer. Haldir looked off into the distance, a single tear falling form his cheek as he remembered Sophocles's booming laughter, and quick seriousness as he thought of a new idea for a play. The elf quickly turned to Legolas and spoke quietly in Elvish.  
  
"He thought us to be Gods, Legolas. Gods... He never suspected anything different. That is the reason he gave himself after he noticed we never aged. If we came to him, he would simply see two old friends he suspected to be Gods, and his thirst for the truth would be quenched. He would die, finally knowing why we never aged... And knowing that we never really died." Legolas looked at the door to Sophocles's home, then back to the other elf.  
  
There was pain in his eyes, Haldir saw. And....longing? Realization flooded over Haldir, and at that moment, he knew how to convince Legolas.  
  
"Many have left before saying farewell to you, my friend... Your mother, Aragorn, Arwen..." Which each name, Haldir saw surprise and hurt in Legolas's eyes. Haldir, knowing that he might come off as too bold, decided to go a step further. "That girl... the one in Rivendell Elrohir told me of..." At that, a wave of anger and pain seemed to rush out of Legolas. One so big, that Haldir had to step back.  
  
"You should not know of her..." he growled, facing Haldir. Haldir took another step back, and immediately regretted mentioning the young girl he had heard about from Elrohir. Legolas turned back around and looked once again at the door to Sophocles's home. "She is from the past... She has nothing to do with Sophocles." Haldir turned to Legolas and stared at the Elven Prince, baffled.  
  
"You are right. She has nothing to do with him, but he would be yet another friend you never got to say goodbye to. Would you be able to live with that, Legolas?" When Legolas didn't reply, Haldir continued. "It has been so long since that maiden left your life, and yet, you sadden at the mere mention of her! Imagine living with that feeling again Legolas? Though... this time... it would be worse because you had the choice of saying goodbye to him."  
  
There was a long pause as Legolas stepped closer to the crowd. Haldir held his breath, waiting to see if his friend would go further. Finally, the prince started to walk towards the door, and through the crowd, until he reached the entrance. Haldir released his breath and smiled, following his friend through the crowd. When he reached Legolas, the Elf had already knocked on the door a few times. It opened a crack so small, Haldir could hardly see the petite servant behind it.  
  
"We are here to see the Lord Sophocles in his last moments," said Legolas gently in Greek, as the woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"We are only allowing family members and friends..." she replied briskly, starting to shut the door. Before it could close completely, Haldir firmly placed his hand on it.  
  
"Believe us, miss," he said calmly. "We would, very much be considered friends. We would just like to speak to an old friend in his last moments." The woman looked over the two elves again and continued to close the door. Haldir placed more force on the door, so that the woman had no choice but to acknowledge them again.  
  
"And what, may I ask, would be your names?" she asked curtly, not really caring. Legolas and Haldir both smiled slowly, victorious.  
  
"We are known as Asnonmi and Clutas," said Legolas. Haldir quickly looked over at the other elf, questioning why he would give the aliases they used over forty-five years ago. Before the woman could noticed the confused gaze, Haldir snapped his eyes back to her and smiled when he saw her astonished countenance.  
  
"A-Asnonmi and Clutas?" she whispered. "Master Sophocles has been repeating your names in his delirium these past few days..." She looked over her shoulder quickly, then back at Legolas and Haldir, and at the mob of people behind them. "By Zeus if I don't get punished for this..." she murmured. She opened the door a bit more, enough for the Elves to fit in, and beckoned them inside. "You must be silent though," she whispered. "I am not aloud to let anyone in... Master Sophocles is resting..."  
  
The Elves slipped in, and closed the door quickly, before the horde of people could come in behind them.  
  
"Thank you miss," Haldir smiled, bowing slightly. "We promise not to take long." The woman pursed her thin lips and nodded quickly.  
  
"Good," she replied simply. She turned around and started to walk down the large corridor, only turning to motion for Legolas and Haldir to follow. The elves quickly caught up to her, and walked until the hall ended with a large wooden door. "This is his quarters," she whispered. "Be hasteful, but do not make too much noise. I will return shortly." The servant then turned back and went down the hall.  
  
Haldir faced Legolas, who was looking at the door, almost frightfully. "I am sorry, Legolas," the Lórien elf muttered. Legolas turned to Haldir sharply, confusion clouding his visage. "I never asked your forgiveness for bringing pain to you..." Legolas continued to hold Haldir's gaze, still confused. Haldir continued cautiously. "About... the girl. I mentioned her when you yourself did not speak of her to me."  
  
Legolas's eyes once again filled with pain, but vanished almost as quickly as it came. "No worries mellon," Legolas sighed. "I should have known Elrohir would tell you of her eventually... Come now. Sophocles is waiting for--" Instead of finishing the sentence with "us", a large snore came out of the Prince. His mouth still moved normally, as if he were speaking, but instead of words, there were snores.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
Flight 86 from Lisbon, Portugal to Quebec, Canada  
  
***  
  
Haldir opened his eyes slowly, and took in his surroundings. Normally, elves didn't sleep, but would just dream with their eyes open, but since he was surrounded by humans, Haldir could not do so.  
  
Haldir had the window seat, so, to his left, there was a large, obese man turned over on his side. Because of his position, Haldir could not see his face, only the back of his head. The man was sleeping, Haldir could tell from the his even breathing, and was also snoring every once in a while. Haldir shifted uncomfortably in his small seat. Usually, he would get first class, but since he got a ticket at the last minute, he had to live with Coach.  
  
Just then, the Lórien elf remembered what he had thought about in the Paths of Dreams. Legolas. That had been the first and last time Haldir had mentioned the girl to Legolas. They had seen Sophocles - Haldir smiled at the thought of the old friend - and just like they suspected, he thought that they were indeed gods.  
  
"Asnonmi... Clutas..." he had wheezed. "My old friends... I knew it... They told me I was...crazy... to be....lieve... you were...alive..." When they left, the friends went to Athens, and parted their ways, never traveling together again. Shortly after, the Council of Elves decided to become more discreet, a process that was already happening by itself, and Legolas left.  
  
Haldir's thoughts were interrupted when the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Hello. Please make sure to fasten your seat belts, as we will be starting our descent into Quebec City Airport in approximately five minutes. Thank you for choosing Canada Airlines, and have a good day," she said, then Portuguese and French. Haldir buckled his seat belt and sat calmly, trying to figure out how the Council of Elrond would persuade Legolas to rejoin.  
  
After a few minutes, one of the flight attendants came around making sure that everyone was fastened in. As she got to Haldir's seat, she tried to awaken the sleeping man next to him. He finally woke up groggily, and buckled his seat belt, so Haldir could see his face. *Where do I know him from?* he thought. Usually, Haldir would see complete strangers and swear that they were people from his past, but this man was different. No mental picture popped into his head when he saw the man, only the nagging feeling that he knew that face.  
  
Before Haldir could start a conversation, the flight attendant once again made an announcement, advising that everyone put on their seat belts, because they were descending. The man started to look squeamish, so the elf decided not to bother him. That was a mistake on Haldir's part. The second the plane landed, the man bolted up, got his carry on luggage and left. Haldir tried to shake off the nagging feeling and succeeded quickly, but in the back of his mind, the obese man remained.  
  
***  
  
Year 2989 of the Third Age  
  
Halls of Rivendell  
  
***  
  
Legolas smiled when he passed maid in the Halls of Rivendell, but Uruviel, the elven-maid, knew not to take the smile personally. She could tell that Legolas's mind was somewhere else. And right she was; he hardly acknowledged anyone he was walking past. It was merely a few days since he encountered the girl in the gardens, and since then he had only seen her at dinners; she would never stay for merry-making.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Legolas had approached the keeper of Rivendell the day before. "Would you happen to know where are the chambers of the woman the riders found? Or where I would be able to find her before dinner?" Elrond had given Legolas a questioning look before answering.  
  
" I would, Prince Legolas, but... You do know she does not speak any languages of Arda?" Legolas had been a bit dismayed that Elrond was avoiding the question, but persisted.  
  
"Yes, I would, m'Lord," he replied smoothly. "I approached her a few days ago. Usually, when a woman leaves my presence crying, I would follow to console her, but I was a bit shocked." At Elrond's confused glance, Legolas continued. "She seemed to... know who I was. She even said my name; she said it with a different pronunciation, but it was clearly my name."  
  
Elrond nodded mutely, but then broke into a smile. "I suppose it would do the maiden good to have someone to speak to, even if they don't understand." Legolas had smiled widely, as the Lord of Imladris told Legolas where the maiden was most at.  
  
Now, Legolas was walking the halls, following the directions Elrond had given him. After a few minutes, the Prince of Mirkwood stepped in front of the large oak doors to one of the libraries in Rivendell. He sighed quietly and started to open the door.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: MUAHAHA!! Cliffy. I'm really really really sorry that this took so long. I wrote the chapter, but it was really crappy and really bad and really short, so I deleted it all ... yea. Lol. but isnt this one a little longer then before? Yes I think it is. anyway, please review! Please please please please please!!! I'm trying really hard on this one. Lol. btw, read Requiem Euphoria's story "I Never Knew". Its really good. And thanks to Isilwen for betaing! Btw, read her stories too! They r sooo funny! lol. 


	4. Anna

Sorry for the delay. I was grounded, and I used that time to get my grades back up, and decided what direction I wanted this story to go in.  
  
Tired Recluse (formerly known as Requiem Euphoria) :  
  
---Helloooo! This is the beta formerly known as Requiem Euphoria. I'm back! ..Did you know I left? Hmm.. Anywho, I've a new pen name. Tired Recluse, it is. So, er, go read and review my stuff and maybe I'll update! Heheh. Toodles!---  
  
(For the convenience of readers who do not read Portuguese, all conversations in Portuguese will be typed in English, unless I decide to translate it later on in the chapter, or otherwise indicated.)  
  
Girl in the Gardens Chapter Four: Anna  
  
***  
  
Year 2989 of the Third Age  
  
The Libraries of Rivendell  
  
***  
  
Legolas placed his long, slender hand on top of the smooth oak, and pushed the door open. As he walked in, he noticed that there was only one person inside the library, besides himself, was the girl. She was seated at a small table with a large leather book in front of her, oblivious to the fact that she was not alone.  
  
The son of Thranduil managed to walk across the marble floor silently – he IS an elf, of course – but the oak door didn't seem to want to comply with the silence. It banged shut, the sound echoing off the tall, dustless bookshelves lined with numerous leather books. The girl looked up quickly and blushed when she saw who it was.  
  
The elf and the human stayed where they were, looking at the ground awkwardly. After a few minutes (the longest few minutes Legolas would ever remember) Legolas spoke.  
  
"Hello, hiril nín..." (my lady) He didn't know why he bothered speaking at all. It didn't matter what he said. He could tell her that she was the ugliest being alive, and she would probably think it was a compliment. When he looked at her face, he saw what he expected to see: confusion. For no apparent reason, Legolas opened his mouth and spoke the first words that came to his mind. "Auto miqula orqu!" (Go kiss an orc!)  
  
Legolas expected more confusion. He expected her to start talking in her native tongue. He even expected her to ignore him... Never would he have expected her to respond to his insult... in Sindarin at that! "Dôl lín lost, Legolas," (Your head is empty, Legolas) she responded smiling. Before Legolas could question himself about the smile, it disappeared, and was replaced by a deep look of hurt and melancholy-ness.  
  
*She spoke Sindarin...* Legolas thought to himself, not really processing the fact that she had insulted him. *She pronounced the words horribly... but it was Sindarin!* After another long silence, the elf spoke quietly.  
  
"Ledhiach o man sad?" (Where are you from?) he asked. It felt amazing that he could actually communicate with her! His thoughts of happiness were short-lived, however. As soon as the words left Legolas's mouth, the girl donned another look of confusion and sighed loudly. She turned away from the prince and carefully turned a page in her book.  
  
Legolas strode behind the girl's chair and looked at the large book on her lap. Instead of encountering words, he saw vibrant pictures of battles, maidens, and elves. One of the pictures was of a tall, old man with a bluish crooked hat and long wooden staff. He smiled inwardly and pointed to the picture over her shoulder.  
  
"Mithrandir," he whispered quietly. The girl glanced at the prince quickly, then turned back to the book. When she made no other move, Legolas went to the other side of the table. He pulled out one of the other chairs and sat quietly. Still, she sat, making no move, hardly even blinking.  
  
*What is her name?* he wondered to himself. *She knows mine, and all I refer her as is 'maiden'.* Just then, he gained an idea. Legolas pointed to his chest and clearly stated his name. He was about to point to the girl, showing her he wanted to know her name, but she started chuckling, which then turned into beautiful laughter. Legolas sat dumbfounded, but finally let his melodious laugh join and mingle with hers. Finally, after calming down, the girl pointed to herself with a shaky hand.  
  
"Anna," she whispered, smiling. Legolas tested the name on his lips, and couldn't help but smiling with the girl.  
  
"Ahn-na..." She nodded, then turned back to the book in her lap, flipping the page.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age (13:45)  
  
The Residency of Samuel and Matthew Duboir  
  
***  
  
"Cloning hobbit DNA?! Are you crazy?!" screamed Mitch, a well respected human of the Council of Elrond. "We are here to help the human race! How will cloned hobbits help?"  
  
Haldir shook his head and leaned it on his hand. How the Council had become so useless, he did not know. Marguerite, yet another human Council member, sighed loudly.  
  
"Can we move on? I'm sorry I even brought it up. It was a JOKE... You know Mitch, those things people use to break the ice?" Mitch glared daggers at the sitting woman, and sat quietly. Just then, Haldir noticed the increased numbers of humans in the Council. At the last meeting, held almost four months ago, there had been three; now there were seven. There were more humans then elves... only five elves, including Haldir.  
  
"Where is Morwen?" he whispered suddenly, interrupting the elf who was in charge of African Issues. Only the elves heard the question clearly, and most the humans didn't hear him at all.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Mitch, his pale fingers massaging his temples. "I didn't quite catch it." Haldir repeated the question, as all the Council members stared at him, perplexed.  
  
"No one told him?" Elladan addressed the whole Council. When no one responded, Elrond's son slumped into his large chair. Almost as if on cue, the light in the large room decreased, as the sun started to set. "I am sorry this had to be told to you at such an... inconvenient hour, Haldir." The Lothlórien elf tensed even more, completely alert.  
  
"How did she die?" he whispered. The humans who were unused to an elf's sense of emotion and instinct stiffened, confused, but those who were looked down to the marble tabletop, fidgeting with their papers. Papers that had seemed so important before, but now seemed worthless.  
  
"A broken heart..." whispered Elrohir, running his hand through his long hair. "She was in love with a human, and he died two months ago. She shortly followed." The air seemed to thicken as Haldir sharply breathed in and nodded curtly. He shuffled his papers quickly and placed them neatly in front of him.  
  
"Is this why there are more humans then usual present today?" he demanded tensely. Elladan nodded, looking over the new members.  
  
"Her workload involving Japan was too great. No other elf wanted to take it, and one human could not handle it," the humans shifted uncomfortably at this comment, and some even coughed silently, insulted. "So we divided her jobs into four sections."  
  
All the elves stared at the details on the marble, all thinking the same thing; the time of the elves was gone... The time of Middle-Earth was gone... The only remaining elves were leaving, and it was all because of the humans.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
Portuguese Stock Embassy of Lisbon  
  
***  
  
"Mateus?" Legolas snapped out of his daydream, and lifted his eyes to meet the dark brown of his client, João. He shook his head and gather his surroundings. *She is clouding my mind...* he thought to himself. *Not only in my own home, but when I am working too!*  
  
"Forgive me, João," he muttered. "I am afraid I did not gain enough sleep this past night..." His client smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I think I should be going home now..." he continued. "Please ask Maria to schedule another appointment for you... In fact, you can discuss your stocks with Jared. I believe he is open right now."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Legolas stood and left his office, leaving behind his briefcase and jacket. As he was walking away, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he never thought he would dial again.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age (14:30)  
  
Residency of Samuel and Matthew Duboir  
  
***  
  
"Haldir," he heard as he picked up his cell phone. "Something's going to happen. About her. About Anna..." Haldir stayed quiet for a few seconds and closed his eyes. "These past few days... she's all I think about. I find myself sleeping, Haldir. I have slept numerous times this past week. Each time I dream of her--"  
  
"I know, Legolas," sighed Haldir, opening his eyes. In front of him sat the obese man from the plane ride and Anna. "Something is happening..."  
  
~*~  
  
The Duboirs are Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
I know the whole time thing is confusing, that's why I put times. The first time that Haldir was in the meeting thing, it was like 13:45. Second when Legolas calls, it's 14:30. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
The part in the beginning is a dream Legolas has while he is at work. Sorry for that confusing part as well.  
  
Anessa, (Tired Recluse), is betaing, but extra betas are always always welcome.  
  
I think you want to review.  
  
You really wanna review.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Not working is it...? 


	5. Craziness of an Elf

I'm so so so so happy! I'm actually liking my story, and apparently other people are too! *gasp* lol. Well, some people said that this was too confusing and too un-detailed. If that is what you truly believe, please take the time to ask me questions, and tell me where you are confused, so I can go back, and add details. You can either email me or review or IM me at SolitaryRose00 (AIM).  
  
I know I said I would email people who reviewed and stuff whenever I updated. I was, but then noticed that no one had actually ASKED. So, if you want to be added to the mailing list I am trying to create (a couple of people actually did ask by email now that I remember....sorry I didn't email you back), just email me or IM me with your email and I'll add your name to the list. OR....you could just review, eh? Lol  
  
My continuous thanks to Tired Recluse, the bestest beta who always catches my mistakes and refuses to let me update till everything is perfect and has an OBC stamp!  
  
Date started to write: March 16th, 2004  
  
Date ended writing: March 18th, 2004  
  
Date entered to Beta: March 18th, 2004  
  
Date entered for OBC: March 23rd, 2004  
  
Date uploaded: March 24th, 2004  
  
Girl in the Gardens  
  
Chapter 5: The Craziness of an Elf  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
The Residency of Samuel and Matthew Duboir  
  
***  
  
Haldir licked his lips, which suddenly seemed chapped and dry... highly unusual for an elf. "Something is happening, Legolas... You should come immediately," he said calmly to his friend on the other line.  
  
He could hear erratic breathing on the other end – so shallow and loud. In... out... in...out... Deep breathing; another thing that was unusual for an elf. They could survive without air (though they would be incredibly uncomfortable, and eventually in pain), so their breaths were known for being small, and highly undetectable... completely different from Legolas's current breathing. An elf's breath was supposed to be a gentle zephyr... not a wild hurricane as was Legolas's now.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas finally asked. "What has happened?" Haldir looked over the other elves in the conference room, then back at Anna and the obese man next to her. In a few seconds, without any words exchanged, the elves had all decided not to tell Legolas.  
  
"I am afraid that I cannot tell you as of this moment, my friend. I just advise that you --" Before Haldir could finish his sentence, he heard the click of a phone being hung up. The Lórien elf closed his cell phone and sighed heavily. *These humans have us all acting like them,* he thought venomously. *Just like them.*  
  
Finally, there was a grunt from the other side of the conference table in the meeting room. Haldir looked up to meet the beady eyes of the man from the plane. When he had first met the man (if you could really call it a meeting), he had not recognized him... he had that feeling, the feeling most elves got when they were trying to remember memories long forgotten, but he had not remembered Marcos Dos Santos.  
  
"Yes, Marcos?" he muttered incoherently, massaging his neck with one hand. "What is it you came here for exactly?" Merely half an hour earlier, Marcos had gotten his way into the meeting, passing the various security men and women by telling them he had an appointment (though the Council of Elrond did not allow appointments at private meetings). Elrohir and Elladan had immediately recognized Anna whom held no recognition of the two elves, while Haldir had recognized Marcos. In all the confusion, Marcos had never had the opportunity to speak.  
  
Marcos smiled broadly, his various chins bouncing, Haldir winced as he saw the man's smile. It bothered him. "Finally!" Marcos whispered as he placed his briefcase one the large table. He opened the battered case, and immediately shoved down a pile of papers that was begging to come out. With the help of Anna, he was able to separate a few pages, which he passed around to the Council members. Haldir placed the wrinkled paper in front of him and studied it for a time before speaking.  
  
"A time machine?" he muttered, barely containing the mirth in his voice. "Marcos, Marcos, Marcos... Your father was a very respectable member of this Council, and an excellent scientist. That is the sole reason we did not deny you the right to speak here. And...and... you come to us with science fiction and childish fantasies? This is preposterous!" A few of the humans chuckled; none of the elves did. Marcos looked as if he were about to explode, Anna being the complete opposite, with a cold, calm face.  
  
"I do realize that this seems childish and impossible... But, this works! I have proven it!" he declared, smiling again. This time, Haldir noticed he was missing numerous teeth, and the few remaining were disgustingly yellow. *The smile of a liar,* he realized. *The smile of one who is untruthful.*  
  
"Where is this proof?" muttered a human now. She seemed excited, her eyes beaming. Her gaze darted towards Haldir, then looked down at the paper in her now fidgeting hands. Haldir then noticed that he had been glaring at the woman.  
  
"Proof?" Marcos blubbered, confusion clouding his face. "I, uh... um... Well... Oh! Yes! I do have proof!" Once again going through his overstuffed briefcase, he came up with a stack of photographs. Haldir stole a quick glance and saw a picture of a small mouse that looked like it had been deprived of proper food for weeks. Marcos passed the pictures and each member glanced at them quickly. Elrohir was the first to speak.  
  
"This is not proof, Marcos. It is merely a few photographs of a rat! Now if you don't mind, we have pressing matters to get back— "  
  
"No!" shouted Anna, speaking for the first time that day. "You must believe him! It is proof!" The girl had a slight Portuguese accent, and rolled her R's, which sparked Haldir's curiosity. Enough to ask Elladan and Elrohir to allow Marcos to continue. As soon as he was given permission to stay, Anna went back to staring coldly at the table in front of her.  
  
"Um..." Marcos stumbled, fidgeting with his hair, ears, you name it. "The... The mouse in the first picture has a roll of paper tied to his tail. This picture was taken Monday, March 15th, 2004, just a few days ago." Many nodded silently, giving Marcos the encouragement to continue. "And in the next few pictures, he does not have the paper. Technically, it's not even the same mouse. The mouse in the first picture was a mouse from two days before the..." At seeing the blank stares and confused faces he was getting, Marcos trailed off. The man turned his neck slowly as beads of sweat appeared around his brow. He stared at Anna, confused, as she sighed loudly.  
  
"What he is trying to say," she started in her small, but loud voice, "Is that he sent the mouse into the past with his machine." She met each Council member's gaze and continued. "He started by setting a determined time which he would send the mouse to. Since he knew he would be sending the mouse into the past, he waited at the spot he had planned for the destination of the lab rat, and waited until his determined time..." she looked at Marcos questioning him with her eyes and his eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Oh...oh yes. Um... noon. On the dot." He smiled broadly, as if congratulating himself for remembering a time.  
  
"Yes. Noon. He waited there on March 15th, 2004 until an animal would appear in front of him with a piece of paper. Finally, it came--"  
  
"Exactly at noon!" interrupted Marcos, chuckling.  
  
"Exactly at noon." Anna continued, hardly acknowledging the fact that Marcos had just spoken. "He took the pictures, and then untied the paper from the tail. On it was written— "  
  
"In my handwriting!"  
  
"In his handwriting, the lottery numbers of March 17th, 2004, two days later." There she stopped, looking at each member again.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Elladan, lacing together his fingers in front of his face. Anna stared blankly at Elrond's son down towards the head of the table and nodded curtly.  
  
"Two days later, Marcos got me to buy a rodent, without letting me see the pictures he had taken earlier, and without telling me what kind of rodent to buy. I bought it and gave it to him. It was the same mouse from the picture. He then waited for the lotto numbers to be announced, and saw that the numbers he had gotten matched. He then sent the mouse to the past. It was successful."  
  
There was an eerie silence as the members soaked in this new information. *Why didn't he try to win the lotto?* was all Haldir could think, as he stared first at Marcos, then at Anna. He didn't understand her. From the few scraps of information he had gotten from Elladan and Elrohir, Anna was supposed to be happy and bubbly. At least, that is how they had described her. Haldir just couldn't imagine Legolas enjoying the company of this woman so much that he still grieved over her loss millennia later.  
  
Which brought the other question. How was is that Elrond's sons recognized Anna if they said they met her millions of years before she could have possibly been born? It did not add up. After a few minutes, Anna's eyes darted off the wood to meet Haldir's. A shiver ran down the elf's spine as their gazes met. This was most definitely the Anna Legolas had liked so much.  
  
***  
  
Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
  
Flight 231 from Lisbon, Portugal to Quebec, Canada  
  
***  
  
Legolas couldn't stop fidgeting. He assumed he looked like a mad man, eyes darting back and forth, fingers tapping nervously on the arm rest. It was lunacy. *Elves to not act like this,* he scolded himself various times. Then, it seemed another, completely different Legolas responded weakly. *The Elves are dying. Their time was long ago. Humans are empowering! It is their fault!*  
  
Haldir had seemed worried over the phone. Not to mention confused. It had to do with Anna. He felt it in his bones... in his soul. He wouldn't let himself hope though. The stronger half of him would square his shoulders and declare *It has nothing to do with her. You were just weak and called him when he needed your help. It has nothing to do with her.* Then, his other half would cry out and whimper. *It does! It does! Do not deny it!*  
  
"I am going crazy!" Legolas muttered to himself silently. Fortunately, the woman beside him was fast asleep, unable to hear him talking to himself. "I am just going crazy..." he muttered quieter, more relaxed. Admitting it seemed to ease his muscles and relax his mind.  
  
He kept muttering his silent mantra throughout the whole flight... "I am going crazy... I am going crazy..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: It's a scary thing when you admit to yourself you're crazy. It really is. I thought I was crazy. And it was scary when I admitted it to myself, but it was relaxing. Turns out I wasn't going crazy so...whatever. Sorry for the shortness. I started writing with full intentions of making a nice long chapter. With around 3000 words, but... I just couldn't see this chapter going any further.  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Legolas Stalker:  
  
Yay! I feel so loved! This is so awesome because you're my favorite comedy writer! Awww... Your stories aren't childish! They are just so funny! Besides, in a world with billions of angst writers, we need some comedy writers! And I wouldn't call myself a GENIUS! Lol. Thank you though. For right now, your review's my favorite! (hint to others- I love nice long reviews :-P) And I already added you in there! I didn't give you a name, but you're in there! (kudos to those who figure out which character in this chapter is Laura). I didn't give you a name, and technically, you don't have a personality, but you'll just have to tell me some of your physical features, and I'll work on it!  
  
Trista:  
  
Lol! Thanks! Well... this IS an update....I wouldn't call it soon though! I'm surprised you're not confused....most of the reviews I'm getting are saying I need more detail and less confusion. I think this chapter will just add more to the mix. :-( Well, in a few chapters, more will be explained, and more and more will make sense.  
  
Yacanna:  
  
Yeah... I do realize that this story is mighty confusing. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what's happening. All I can say is to continue reading and all will eventually will be explained. If in a few chapters you are still extremely confused, email me at forgottendesire00 @hotmail.com (without the space) or IM me (SolitaryRose00) on AIM, and I'll try my best to explain. Or, if you feel you'll never understand, just email me or IM me whenever you want.  
  
Agent Tomato:  
  
Interesting pen name! Love it! Lol. Well, thank you very much. I do believe there was an author who had a future Legolas and all, and occasionally showed him and other characters during other times, but thank you anyway! :- D I'll take your review to heart and I plan on working on the details and the length (though I do not believe I did a good job on it with this chapter).  
  
Yay! Thanks to all reviewers! I love you aaaaaall! Lol. Well, I know I had something to say.... oh yes. I kinda have a mailing list set up, and it only consists of one person. There was someone else who asked, but unfortunately, they notified me by email, and I lost their email address. So, if you want to be notified of when I update, please leave your email address and specifically say you want to be added in your review. I'll even create a new email so then I won't lose any of the addresses. Hm... I believe that is it. Bye bye!  
  
-The Solitary Rose: March 18th, 2004 


	6. Nung

Hey! I am here to say:  
  
I, Julia Andrade Rocha, am not giving up on this story. I have had no intent on giving up on this story and i will continue it no matter what. What happened was that my computer has been screwed up lately, and I haven't been able to access AIM to communicate with my beta, Anessa. Also, n-Case (this annoying pop-up ad thing) put a block on my computer so I wouldn't be able to use Internet Explorer. My parents took the computer to our friend from church, and he put a new program in (we now have Windows 98 instead of ME), and figured out our computer had 5 viruses/trojans. One was something that blocked IE (I must kill n-Case). Well, since he gave us Windows 98, we no longer have all the stuff saved on our computer initially. Which means chapter 6, which was practically done, was deleted. So, I have to recreate the chapter :-( Belive me, I'm not happy about this, but what must be done, must be done.  
  
HOPEFULLY, I'll find enough time to finish this chapter this week. And I hope it'll last you a few months.... I'm going out of country for two months :-( And I'm leaving June 21st. And todays June 15th. I'm really hoping that it'll get out this out and to Anessa before Friday... the weekend will be hectic.  
  
Day started to write: June 15th, 2003  
Day taken to Anessa for OBC: June 19th, 2004  
Day Anessa gave it OBC stamp: June 20th, 2004 (AT 2 FREAKIN' 10 IN THE MORNING!!)  
Day posted: June 20th, 2004

Girl in the Gardens Chapter 6: Nung

---

Year 2004 of the Modern Age  
The Residency of Samuel and Matthew Duboir

---

Elrohir walked silently through his home in Quebec, silently contemplating Anna's sudden appearance... It makes no sense, he still told himself. Yet there she had been, merely feet away from him. True, she didn't seem like the same person who had stumbled upon Rivendell all those years ago, but physically, she was the exact same way.

Elrond's son shook himself out of his daydream, noticing that he had passed his destination, by quite a bit. Turning around briskly, he didn't notice the woman carrying a large box filled with files and paperwork about to walk straight into him. The woman bumped into Elrohir, dropping the box and everything in it.

"Oh, damn!" she groaned, as the sheets lazily fell to the ground. She quickly bent down, picking up the mess. After a few moments, she looked up at Elrohir with a glare. "You could at lea--Oh..." she trailed off as she noticed who she was speaking to. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, continuing to pick up her pages. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Elrohir stood there, fixed to the spot, while all this happened. This woman was a member of the council, yet he didn't seem to remember her name. Quickly realizing he was being of no help to her, he bent down and helped her reclaim her paperwork.

"No need to apologize," he responded, handing her a stack of paper. "I should have heard you behind me. Humans are usually so loud." She looked away, placing the box on one of her knees and pretending to look for non- existent paper. Elrohir then noticed she was offended by his comment. I must remember not to make comments like that, he scolded himself. "Of course," he continued, "You must be an exception. I didn't hear you at all, Miss..."

She smiled slightly at his pseudo-compliment, and extended her hand awkwardly. One of her arms was wrapped around the box, and she had to reach the other arm over it to shake Elrohir's hand. "Nung. Laura Nung." Elrohir shook her hand, and stood up slowly.

"Well, Miss Laura, since I have created so much trouble, I must insist on helping you with your load." Ignoring her protests, Elrohir took the large cardboard box, and continued to walk down the hall. Giving up, Laura followed reluctantly. "Where will all this be going?" he asked, watching out the corner of his eye as she twisted a strand of blond hair around her finger.

"Um... the West wing? I think... It's where Miss Dos Santos is staying," she muttered quietly. "She asked me to get this where she left it downstairs." Elrohir looked at Laura, stunned at her response.

"Miss Dos Santos thinks you are a servant?" he muttered, slightly angry. The girl had been here for a mere six hours, and she was using Council members as fetching dogs.

"I... I think so. I was going to ask her to ask one of the servants, but Lord Elrohir asked me if I would do it." Elrohir relaxed and smiled a bit.

"I think you are confused," he responded. "That was actually Elladan. I myself am Elrohir." Laura's face quickly became red, and a look of horror passed across her face.

"Oh, crap!" she gasped. "I was calling him Elrohir the whole time!" Elrohir chuckled at that, imagining the agony Elladan had gone through, once again being mistaken for his brother.

A few minutes of silence ensued, in which Elrohir thought of nothing (to his surprise...), and Laura fidgetted with her hair. Out of no where, Laura asked how long Anna and Marcos would be staying.

"We are not sure," he replied. "We have a friend who would want to see Anna, and Marcos wants to discuss the possibility of the Council funding his 'time machine'." Laura nodded slowly and another silence followed.

"Will you fund it?" she questioned curiously, trying to hide the excitement on her face.

"Probably not..." he started, stopping as he saw her face fall. "But... you never know. If by any chance he found us more proof... or maybe conducted an experiment in front of us... It's possible." A look of excitement dawned unto Laura's face, but quickly fell when she saw that they were already at the door of Anna's temporary room.

"Well... thank you Lord Elrohir," she sighed, curtsying awkwardly. Elrohir tried to hide his smirk at the sight of seeing a woman curtsy in dress pants and a blouse.

"There is no need for the formality, Miss Nung," he smiled. "We are, in fact, in the 21st century." Laura blushed and looked down on the floor.

"I found it strange when they told me that you preferred when we acted like we were from your time," she mumbled. He frowned and shook his head.

"No... I'd prefer if you would act around me the same way you act around home, Miss Nung." Laura smiled broadly, and nodded.

"Maybe not around home..." she muttered, "But definitely how I act around my friends." Elrohir handed her the box, smiling at the thought of a new friend. "Thank you... Elrohir." She turned and (forgetting to knock) walked into Anna's room as Elrohir smiled at hearing his name with out "Lord" added.

---

Year 2989 of the Third Age  
The Residency of Lord Elrond of Rivendell

---

For weeks, all Legolas would do, besides eat and occaisionally rest, was interact with Anna. Though they couldn't speak, the two would draw pictures to show what they were thinking and what they wanted to say. It was now common to hear Anna's laughter in the halls of the palace. As their friendship grew, Legolas started to see that Anna's looks of sadness were becoming less and less. When they did appear, though, they almost brought her to tears.

One day, while sitting on a bench in the Gardens of Rivendell, Anna started to draw a picture on the parchment she received from Legolas weeks earlier. She wasn't a good drawer, but Legolas could see the shapes and lines she was creating. When she was finished, Legolas saw a large rectangular box that had many circles and symbols on the outside. In the inside, it held a person. By the end of her drawing, Anna had become lazy, so the person was merely connected lines with a circle for a head.

Not quite understanding what the drawing was, Legolas took the paper from Anna's hands and examined it. Some of the symbols, he saw, were numbers Anna had taught him. He recognized a two, a nine, and another nine, but the number in between the nines was one he hadn't learned. It was simply two circles, one on top of the other.

Legolas pointed to the figure and Anna said, "English: eight. Portuguese: oito." She then lifted her hands and put up five fingers on one hand, and three on the other. Over the weeks, Anna had been teaching Legolas simple words and numbers of the only languages she knew, Portuguese and English. In return, Legolas taught her Sindarin. He didn't want to teach her Westron just yet, as it would probably confuse her to learn two languages at one time.

"Sindarin: toloth," he whispered, pointing to the figure. She repeated the word, her pronunciation off a bit, and smiled.

That would be the last time Legolas would see Anna's smile... the last time he would see Anna.

---

Response to reviews:

Iluvien:   
(all three) thank you!! Hee hee.... this is funny cuz I love all your poems and stories as well... i hope you read the other chapters... you only reviewed the first 3... but thats okay...gives big hug

Lothelena:   
haha. I wrote more...not much.. i'm sorry! :'( I'll try my best to write chapter 7 really long for you guys! Haha.

The One Who Has No Name (aka legolas stalker, aka Laura):   
haha glad you liked. Well you're there... your name is Laura Nung though... you randomly say Nung in you story a lot...so I thought...he what the hell. Besides, you nvr told me your real last name so... haha. Well, since you figured our who you are....throws out kudos have fun. Lol. Well, hags! Lol (have a great summer)

A/N: This chapter was very very rushed since my computer was down for so long... and the original had about 1,500 words (was my longest yet) and wasn't even finished, but there's no way I'll get this version up to that length. I'm coming back August 27th. I'm finally gonna be in high school! (Anessa: Me, too!!) oO scary stuff. I plan on writing an outline for the story so it'll be easier to write chapters (it's nerve-racking going like... "What's gonna happen this chapter?" each and every chapter) and I'm probably gonna write chapter 7... hopefully it'll be long... If you have questions, you can email Anessa! (Anessa: Because you love me and want me to want you to sire my children, you lovely readers. )

cookies to all since I'm in a good mood!

Julia


End file.
